


Dear Lord: when I get to heaven, please

by Waynesgrayson



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballroom Dancing, Dark!Matt, M/M, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waynesgrayson/pseuds/Waynesgrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't his usual scene, but since he's pretty sure ballroom dancing isn't anyone's scene in the 21st century, he's not overly worried about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Is this still a thing people want to read about? I don't know, but here it is!
> 
> Title taken from: Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey

It isn't his usual scene, but since he's pretty sure ballroom dancing isn't anyone's scene in the 21st century, he's not overly worried about it. The tux is a little too much, and while he thinks he looks snazzy as all hell, it's not the best for dancing the night away without breaking a little sweat.

But, Karen is laughing as they twirl each other around, uncaring if they invade the other dancers space as they move around the room, and he supposes that's all that really matters.

Being in this hall is oddly exhilarating. He feels like he's walking on the thin line between safety and danger, even though he's relatively certain he can't be the only other human being here, and it's exhilarating.

Regardless, this feeling has ignited his veins, his blood is singing and his heart pounding wildly as he dances the night away.

But, there's something else.

Karen laugh rings in his ear, the sound high and joyful and she spins into his arms, her bright-red dress twirling around her legs as she leans back into his embrace. She tips her head back onto his shoulder and smiles up at him. Her eyes sparkle with youth and mischief, and when she smiles, her red lips reveal perfect teeth that are too deadly to be anywhere near exposed skin.

But that's not what's giving him this feeling. He feels eyes on him, following him as he dances with Karen and any other swaying body that catches his arm and won't take no for an answer.

Karen's nose scrunches up when she laughs a loud, proper, full-belly laugh. She steps away from him, swinging herself out into the sea of people, one hand in his as the other reaches out towards the chandelier hanging low from ceiling. She's beautiful, like something in a dream. It's a shame he can't really appreciate the vision his friend makes.

“What's on your mind?” Karen asks as she steps back into his arms, her own wrapping around his neck as she tucks her head under his chin and they slow into a sway.

“Sorry,” he says shaking his head, “But there's something...” he trails off, not sure how to explain the feeling that's consuming his entire body, making him twitch.

She hums, closing her eyes as the music slows and the rest of the floor mirrors their movements.

The hall they're in is nothing short of magnificent. The white walls are lined with gold that play out bold, intricate designs, the windows all behind archways that have of saints painted over each in painstaking detail. Chandeliers line down the hall, all dripping in glittering jewels. The gold of the floor reflects the light, making everything look as if it's glowing, unearthly so. Dripping candles cover the walls and behind them are plates that look like somber faces, forever stuck in their grim expressions.

“He's been following you all evening,” Karen says quietly, one hand coming to rest on his chest. He catches and holds it in one of his own.

Foggy's forehead creases in confusion, “Who?”

She tilts her head up, and gives him a slow, warm smile. She blinks and he feels her eyelashes on his neck.

“Him.”

It's all a bit confusing, if not, annoying. Karen doesn't look like she's about to elaborate and instead nuzzles his neck. But, maybe that doesn't matter, because the intensity he feels increases ten fold and he finds himself turning his head.

The man is standing there, of that he has no doubt in his mind, just a few ways away from them. His head is turned towards them, though titled down like he's concentrating on something. Foggy finds he can't look away, eyes taking in the mans pale skin, the shadow of stubble on his cheeks and jaw, the redness of his lips. He feels transfixed, his heart no longer pounding wildly but instead is calm.

There's a woman standing just behind the man. Tall, dark, and beautiful, her body turned towards him as she speaks to him. She's dressed simply in a long, deep-purple gown, yet wears it so elegantly that it hardly matters. Her hair is high on her head and thick gold jewelry covers her head to toe, making her look as if she stepped out of another time.

It seems as if the man isn't hearing her or even participating in their conversation, but that doesn't seem to bother her. She continues on, her grinning lips moving slowly against the shell of his ear.

Then, her eyes suddenly snap to his, and Foggy finds himself pinned by her gaze. Her smile grows, and without breaking her gaze, she kisses the mans neck and disappears behind him.

“Who is he?” Foggy finds himself asking.

“The one who invited us to this party.”

So many questions run through his mind. He wants the mans name, what he does, how Karen knows him.

“His glasses...”

“He's blind, but that hardly matters. Not when your heart is threatening to burst out your chest.”

She's right. He has no real problem with vampires, not like he did when he first found out about them and found himself drowning from shock and hysteria. But between Karen and a few other frankly normal nocturnal others, he's since warmed him up to them. To the point where he also takes them as clients along with those he helps during the day. Though in this moment, he isn't sure if he should feel blessed or cursed for the day he met Karen, the day his life felt a bit more like a Buffy episode than the reality it was meant to be.

Being here, in a room full of tipsy, dancing vampires, while admittedly more fun than he originally thought it was going to be, is becoming a little too much for him. Especially when he has no idea what this man is doing.

He swallows thickly. “And why did he invite us, again?”

“No good deed goes unnoticed by Matthew.”

His and Karen's dancing is stopped by an accented voice, which is accompanied by a gentle hand on his forearm. Foggy turns and is surprised to see the woman standing there with a soft smile, nothing like the sharp one she wore moments ago. Her eyes are warm and gentle as she regards Foggy with something he hesitates to put a name on.

“The service you've been providing our community is something we must thank you for,” she continues, “Not many people are willing to help out something,” she trails off, waving a vague hand, “they don't fully understand.”

Foggy, feeling a bit out of his depths with this woman, simply shrugs as says, “I'm just glad I can help.”

She holds out a dainty-looking hand, “Elektra Natchios,” she smiles as they shake hands. “Delighted to meet you at last, Mr. Nelson. Miss Page,” Her eyes drift to Karen, and her smile turns a bit more animal.

“I'll take good care of her for you.” Is all she says before stepping into their space and whisking Karen away, one hand possessive on her back while the other pulls her into the crowd.

He watches them go, feeling a bit of unease pool in his gut, but trusts Karen's bright smile as she's held in the woman's arms.

“No harm will some to your friend, if that's what you're worried about.”

Foggy tenses a bit at the voice. Matthew, his mind supplies in the woman's voice, and he suddenly finds it a bit hard to breath. He licks his lips and turns around.

“Who says I'm worried.”

The man gives him an indulgent smile, “No one, just your heartbeat.”

Foggy flushes. He bites down on his lower lip and looks down at the ground, trying to cover the feeling of self-conscious embarrassment that's pooling in his stomach.

A finger is placed under his chin, startling Foggy into looking up, a gasp caught tense in his throat. He tenses when he sees how close the man has become. A thumb comes up to his lower lip, pulling down until he releases it from his teeth.

“No worries,” the man says, leaning in a little too close, “It's nice not having to guess.”

Foggy huffs out an uncomfortable laugh, “For you, maybe. But I'm feeling pretty exposed.”

Matthew smiles, “Well, we can't have that, now can we? Allow me,” he says, offering out a hand.

Foggy stares at it for a moment, a bit unsure as to what will happen if he takes this mans hand. But, he figures it wouldn't look good if he denied their host, especially in front of all his guests. The man must know this too, because his smile is easy and patient, like he knows Foggy won't refuse.

Hesitantly, Foggy takes the mans hand and is pulled into the mans embrace. One hand holds his with care while the other snakes around his waist, pulling him forward with something akin to possessiveness.

Foggy tries not to think about it.

Together they move, Matthew taking the lead without question as they blend in with the rest of the dancing crowd, moving together.

The man seems to have all of his being focused on Foggy, and Foggy finds he's not too sure where to look. He's also, admittedly, a bit too flustered to look at the mans face, and settles for looking out into the sea of people dancing all around them. He finds himself searching for Karen, but is unable to locate her and her bright-red dress.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Matthew lean in, and he tenses when the man rests his forehead on Foggy's temple.

“I know you don't mean to be rude, but please look at me, darling.”

Foggy barely suppresses a shiver as the words are but breath against his ear. He turns his head, and their noses slot together.

It's almost too much and far too intimate to be something else. His heart is pounding in his chest and his breath is quickening, his chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath. He has so many questions but his brain can't think of anything beyond the feel of this man around him and his hot breath on his mouth.

The spell is broken, however, when a piercing scream fills up and echoes around the hall, effectively stopping Foggy's heart and flushing his body in cold.

He turns out of Matthew's hold and his eyes widen when he sees two men bringing forth a struggling man dressed in a sheer white gown to one end of the hall. His hair is bright red and messy, mouth held back in a snarl as he snaps and screams at all those who get close.

“What...” he mouths, unable to comprehend what he's seeing. He turns back to Matthew, only to see the man standing there unperturbed.

“What is going on?” he demands, his features twisting in horror and shock.

“I'm sorry if this alarms you, but we're simply moving on in the evening.”

“Moving on?” he echoes, feeling dread wash over him, like the air is leaving the room and his lungs leaving him light headed.

But through it all he still manages, “You're what, going to kill an innocent person,” he says trying to grapple what's going on, “For what? Dinner?!”

Matthew laughs as if Foggy said something charming, “Oh no, Foggy, I would never do that. However, Elektra is going to kill a murderer for tonight's entertainment.”

He suddenly becomes very aware of how human he is. He turns back to the man in time to see a ring of vampires form around him. The guards are gone, but he's doing nothing to escape, simply lunging out at her audience, making them coo and laugh.

“He's human, isn't he?” Foggy asks, voice barely audible.

He hears Matthew chuckle behind him, the sound making him shiver, making him feel sick.“You're our guest, Foggy. Not tonight's entertainment, or dinner.” Matthew assures, picking up on his distress, though his words do nothing to calm Foggy down.

A hand snakes around his chest and he feels the man press up behind him. He captures Foggy's face in a gently grip tilting it to the side to make room for his face. He presses a kiss behind his ear and Foggy shivers again, yet he can't tear his eyes away from the woman.

“Despite how much I wish otherwise.”

Another kiss and Foggy breaks free of the mans grip with a gasp and a burst of fear, not bothering to turn around to look at Matthew as he moves forward, pushing through the thick crowd. He doesn't know what to do, but his mind is screaming at him to somehow save this man. That he doesn't deserve this, or this death. That it doesn't matter what Matthew's told him.

He doesn't make it very far before Elektra breaks the thick ring surrounding the man, causing a hush to fall over the hall. Foggy stops dead and watches as she makes show of taking off and dropping her jewelry to the floor, some people break the ring to snatch up the dropped jewels. She then rips her dress, creating slits on each side, the audience gasping as the material is torn without much care or concern by its owner, the sound echoing across the hall. Foggy then notices that she's barefoot.

Elektra then stands perfectly still on her side of the circle, watching the man with a feigned disinterest as the man stalks back and forth on his end. He looks wild and unstable, and if Foggy didn't know what he does, he would almost think the man was the dangerous one.

It doesn't take long for the man to break, lunging forward with a throaty growl at the vampire. Elektra moves fast, almost a blur to Foggy's eyes. She simply turns and kicks out, kicking the man in the face with the front of her foot. The power sends the man flying to the ground, the audience scurrying back as he falls where they once stood.

It takes a moment for the man to stand again, his body shaking as he wipes blood from his chin. This time, Foggy isn't sure he's going to make the first move again or simply wait for his attacker to.

Foggy looks at Elektra to see her bouncing on the balls of her feet, arms swinging back and forth, ready for a fight. The bored look is now gone and in it's place is one of animal excitement, bright and wide. She watches intently as the man struggles to his feet. Once standing, the man sways back and forth as if he might faint. Foggy wonders if the fight is called off if he does, even though he doubts it, he's sure it's no fun for these vampires if one half of the fight is unconscious.

“You going to faint on me, dear?” Elektra calls out, and the man seems to snap out of whatever trance he was in. He spares the audience a quick glance before settling on Elektra. There is hate in his eyes, raw, unadulterated hate and it sends chills down Foggy's spine.

Everything is still for a single moment. The audience waiting in silent anticipation as the two stare at each other; one breathing heavy while the other looks as if she hasn't broken a sweat.

And in a single second, the calm is broken.

Foggy can't believe what he's seeing, yet he can't look away. Watching with wide eyes as Elektra gives blow after blow. Striking the man fast and hard, not showing any mercy. He has no idea when either moved, sure in the knowledge they were on other sides of the circle not even a second ago.

Foggy takes a step back, wanting to run from the room, to get outside, to get some air, but is caught against a chest, arms circling him and holding him in place.

The man screams and cries out, which only seems to encourage his attacker and audience. The people around Foggy are watching with a hawk like intensity and he feels his stomach turn when he remembers with white-hot panic that Karen is in this crowd.

Foggy moves back into the embrace unconsciously.

Then, when the man is kneeling and looking as if every ounce of fight he once had has been thoroughly squashed, Elektra reaches out and sinks her nails in the man's neck, twists and yanks, and let's out a yell of victory as the man's headless body crumples to the floor.

Elektra turns and holds up the head for the whole room to see, her audience erupting in cheers and applause, looks of awe and amazement on their features. As if she just performed the world's greatest magic trick.

Foggy feels his entire body go white and his mind go blank.

“I'm sorry if that bothered you, but you should feel safe knowing he's not longer roaming the streets.” The words are said against his neck, accompanied by tiny presses of lips.

The man? What about Elektra, Matthew, all these people who just stood by and watched as this man was murdered?

What does this say about him?

“You couldn't have stopped this from happening, Foggy. I'm sorry.”

“You killed him,” Foggy says, feeling hollow. “How does that make you any better?”

Suddenly, he's hauled forward, grabbed harshly by the wrist and yanked forward by a bruising strength. He squawks in surprise, his heart launching its way into his throat as he stumbles into a new set of arms. He looks up in shock and sees Karen staring at him, eyes wide and glassy with unshed tears, her complexion paler than usual.

She regards him with concern before pulling him into her as she snarls at Matthew, her teeth bared and sharp, her arms wrapped around Foggy in a protective embrace.

“Let's get out of here,” she growls as she pulls him away from the crowd, away from the dead man, and away from Matthew, who makes no attempt to stop them, which only makes Foggy's stomach curl in dread.

 

 


	2. It was just the beginning,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Foggy met Karen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at doing multi-chapter fics, I prefer just doing it all at once and not worry about it. But I ended up writing this and I figured why not share it. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Title taken from: Back to Earth by Steve Aoki ft. Fall Out Boy

It all started the night he found a woman kneeling in the middle of the streets in the pouring rain. She was drenched and shivering, her face devoid of emotion as she stared blankly ahead of her. She didn't respond to any of his calls, nor acknowledged them or him in anyway. So, it was with caution that he walked up to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The reaction was instantaneous. In a flash she was up and twisting his arm behind his back with a cry that sounded like a hundred screams at once.

But just as quickly she was on him, she was off, throwing him forward. He stumbled, but didn't fall. For a moment he stood there, his breath caught in his throat and his heart in his stomach. He looked over his shoulder to see her pacing the streets, hands at her mouth, mumbling into them with wide eyes.

She looked terrified. He had a death wish.

Or at least, he believed he must have, for nothing could explain why he felt the need to go to her again. To try and comfort her in any capacity. He watched her pace for a while, a part of him thankfully cautious of her.

She didn't look dangerous. In fact, at that moment she looked like a wet cat. Her hair plastered to her face and her outfit sagging under the weight of all the rain. But the ache in his arm and the sound of her scream in his head were enough to convince him otherwise.

“Are you okay?” he called out, his voice muffled a bit by the rain. The possibilities of what she could do to him making him keep his distance.

Her head snapped over in his direction, like she had forgotten about him, but she didn't stop moving. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him and the intensity sent a shiver down his spine. She looked like a lost animal, but one that wouldn't go down without a fight.

“No,” she called back, shaking her head.

He was a little shocked she answered that way, not that he would have believed her if she answered differently, but still. He scrambled his brain for something to say, but could only find: “Is there anything thing I can do? To, you know, help?” He took a few steps closer, justifying them by telling himself he needed to in order to hear her better.

She looked at him again through narrowed eyes, her lips curled back in a bitter frown.

“What makes you think you can help me?”

He let out an impatient huff, feeling very out of his depth with this woman. He shook his head.

“Um, you would like you to come back to my apartment? Get dry if you want...?” he finished lamely, cringing internally at how that sounded, “Or I could walk you home?”

She looked at him suspiciously, and he held out his hands in a way that he hoped got across just how nonthreatening he was.

“I know how that sounds, but I swear I wouldn't – I would never – you just seem like you need someone to talk...to?” he rushed out, and when she didn't say anything to that, he sighed, his shoulders sagging with defeat. “I just want to help you.”

Which was true, but he wasn't about to push it anymore than he already had. He knew how this looked.

Woman alone on the street, lost. Man comes and offers help and kindness. She goes home with him.

He'd seen this exact story on the news and in the paper more times than he cared to, and he knew she had too.

So he nodded, to himself or the woman, he wasn't too sure, but he believed it was more for himself. He then turned around, picked up his bag that had fallen to the ground when she grabbed him, and made way for home.

“Wait!”

He turned around and watched through the heavy downpour of rain as the woman made her way towards him. Her hands were still at her mouth and her eyes darted back and forth as she walked off the street and joined him on the sidewalk.

She looked both ways down the sidewalk, then looked at him.

“What's your name,” it came out more like a demand than an actual question.

“Foggy Nelson,” he answered. He knew this would normally be where he'd ask for her name or she'd introduce herself, but he wasn't about to push his luck. The fact that she was no longer kneeling in or pacing the street was a victory in and of itself.

Her eyebrows furrowed, “Foggy?”

“It's a nickname. My name is Franklin, which is fine if you're my mother, but not so much for me.”

She nodded, seemingly accepting his explanation. She didn't say anything else which lead to them standing there for a moment in uncertainty. Him not sure if she was going to ask anything more, and her...well, he had no idea what she was thinking.

Eventually they made way, the walk quiet and he spent most of it torn between watching her and not wanting to creep her out. She watched him though, her eyes boring holes into the side of his face as they walked the couple blocks to his apartment.

 

He walked into his apartment, throwing his bag and keys onto a near-by table. He turned around and opened his mouth to say something, but faltered when he saw her standing outside the door, arms wrapped around her middle as she looked around the hallway.

“Did you change your mind?”

She looked at him then and the unease swirling around in his stomach increased.

“You have to invite me in.”

\--

This was the night he met Karen.

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else just immediately associate vampires with ballroom dancing? Because this wasn't meant to be about vampires, it just happened. 
> 
> Not beta read
> 
> https://waynesgrayson.tumblr.com/


End file.
